Never Really Been Kissed
by WhenDesireBecomesAnObsession
Summary: Set from the beginning of 'Never Been Kissed' S02E06 , but with a twist.
1. Introduction

Description:

Instead of Kurt being asked to spy on the Warblers, Santana is asked to spy on the Show Stoppers, one of the rival show choirs at sectionals from Madison Academy, an all-girls private school/boarding school that Brittany S. Pierce attends.

Blaine has always attended McKinley, and Brittany has never met any of the New Directions.

**Introduction**

Santana strolled into the choir room at lunch and smiled weakly at Puck as she took a seat next to him, as she had done each day since joining glee club. As the other students filed in to take their seats, Santana became lost in thought as she did during most lunch time rehearsals, showing her lack of interest in any activity that Mr Schue had planned for that day. Her gaze landed on Puck who was sat beside her scrunching pieces of paper into balls to place inside a straw that he was rolling between his teeth. Santana rolled her eyes.

_**Santana's POV**_

_**I'm not dating Puck, I never have been and I never will be. When Quinn and I joined glee club to spy for Sue, Quinn decided that we needed a way of keeping up appearances, and she thought that the best way to do this was to associate with the 'right' kind of people. Even though Puck is in glee club too, he's still always been feared by many of the students at McKinley because of his 'bad boy' attitude and the fact that he's still on the football team. Don't get me wrong, not many people would choose to cross me anyway because I don't give off the friendliest vibe, but Quinn was determined to keep up our reputation as the most important people at McKinley.**_

Although Santana was often with Puck in public, it was only for appearances, as she had no genuine interest in him. Due to Quinn and Santana's popularity at McKinley, most students assumed that Santana had slept with a lot of people, but the truth was she hadn't. In fact, Santana was a virgin.

_**Santana's POV**_

_**No one knows that I'm a virgin. Not even Quinn. At the end of our Freshman year, Quinn so graciously informed me that during my Sophomore year I HAD to lose my virginity to keep up our reputation, and I had no intention of doing that. So, I spun her some bullshit story that I had slept with a guy I met in Europe over the summer and she bought it. She had no reason not to. **_

Since then, Santana had fooled around with Puck to give him the impression that she was interested in him and kept him under the pretence that they would eventually have sex. But Santana knew that it would never happen. At the time she thought that she knew the reason for her not being interested in any of the boys at McKinley: She had always been independent and sometimes cruel to prevent people from getting too close to her and leaving like her father had done, at least... that was what her therapist always told her. That may have been part of the reason, but a string of events that began that day would make Santana realise that this was not the primary explanation for it at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of 'Never Really Been Kissed'. It will get off to a slow start, and this chapter is quite short, but I promise they will get longer as the chapters progress. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading :)

I do not own glee or the original characters.

**Chapter 1**

After sitting for an hour in glee club with Puck's arm draped over her shoulder for the most part, as though she was his possession, Santana was about to stand and leave the room as the other students were gathering their things together when Mr Schue stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Hold on a minute everyone; I almost forgot to mention that I received the list of the competitors for sectionals this morning."

As he rustled through his bag to retrieve the piece of paper in question, the students returned to their seats and waited in anticipation. Santana looked behind her to find Rachel hovering on the edge of her seat, almost as if waiting to snatch the paper from Mr Schue's hand to find out who she would be up against at the show choir competition. Santana then turned to her left to find Puck with a malicious looking grin on his face, which she had come to discover, meant that he had a plan. She rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to the front of the room, silently urging Mr Schue to find the paper so that she could leave and get the rest of her day over with and then go home.

"All right guys, we're going to be up against the Hipsters and the Madison Academy Show Stoppers I've heard of both of these glee clubs, and I don't think we have anything to worry about with the Hipsters, but we could have some stiff competition from the Show Stoppers, so I want you all to come to rehearsal tomorrow with any ideas for our set list."

Rachel eagerly clapped her hands together before announcing "Mr Schue, I already have some ideas that I think..."

"I think we can all wait until tomorrow to hear your ideas Rachel, once everyone else has had chance to think of some too." Mr Schue interrupted Rachel as Puck began whispering to Finn who was sat behind Santana. She paid no notice to them as she grabbed her bag from the floor and her cheerios jacket from the back of her chair, before making her way towards the door. As she stepped out into the corridor Puck caught up to her and draped his arm back over her shoulder as he grinned widely at her.

"Hey babe, I need your help." Santana knew it was inevitable that she would hear about the plan that Puck had been devising in his head minutes earlier, but didn't realise he would want her to be involved in it.

"What are you talking about, Puck?" She removed his arm from over her shoulder and turned to face him when she reached her locker.

"You need to go over to Madison Academy after school and find out what the Show Stoppers are about. We need something to give us the upper hand at sectionals." He explained his plan, which Santana couldn't help be disappointed in as she thought it would be something slightly more interesting.

"You don't need me, Puck. Anyone can do that, and I don't want to. So ask someone else." Santana responded before closing her locker and turning to walk away to her Spanish class. Puck continued to walk alongside her, explaining that she was the only person for the job.

"You know Rachel would refuse because she'd say it's cheating, and so would Mercedes and Tina, Quinn is preoccupied with Sam, and it's an all-girls school so that rules out the rest of us."

Even though Santana knew he was right, she wasn't in the mood for doing what he wanted. The longer they'd been 'seeing' each other, the more Puck was acting as though Santana belonged to him and that was the last thing she wanted.

"You know I don't like being nice to people, and if I'm going to find out anything, I'm going to have to make it look like I would fit in with those stuck-up students at a pretentious boarding school."

The two of them had reached the entrance to Santana's Spanish class just as the bell rang for the class to start. Santana leant against the doorframe and waited for his response.

"Please babe. You wouldn't be doing it for me; you'd be doing it for the whole of the glee club and for yourself if you want to win."

Santana rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "fine", before pushing herself from the wall and turning to walk into the classroom.

"You're the best!" Puck exclaimed before planting a kiss on her cheek and then turning to make his way to his own class.


End file.
